


Error: Loyalty Source File Corrupted

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [11]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Evil AI, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Identity Porn, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Iron Man's allegiance is to his boss, Mr Stark





	Error: Loyalty Source File Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Conflicting Obligations/Oaths” [T2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Steve stands numbly looking at his friend.

“We need you, Iron Man! You can’t just leave us!” Wasp shouts from somewhere behind him.

Explosions go off in the distance as the robotic army makes its move on the city. They do not have time for this, but they need Iron Man.

“My obligations to Tony Stark outweigh my obligations to the avengers.” Iron Man says and Steve still cannot believe what he is hearing.

“You’re chairman of the avengers, you can’t-!” Wasp screams.

“This is how it is” Iron Man says, cutting her off. He turns his back on them and begins walking away.

“Cap, say something, you’re his friend!” Wasp yells at him. But Steve isn’t sure what to say, what good he’ll do. Everything to be said has been said, hasn’t it?

Giant-man growls in frustration and heads off in the direction of the explosions. “We don’t have time for this, Jan. Let Iron Man go”

He thought the Avengers were more to Iron Man then just a job. But he has been wrong about people before. It just hurts to think he was wrong about Iron Man. He thought he knew him. He was so sure of it. They were friends, that still had to hold true… didn’t it?

But if he was so wrong about Iron Man’s commitment to the Avengers, who was to say he was any more right about the man’s feelings of him.

Nothing seems right about this, it seems off. He wants to believe something else is at play here, but he feels so unsure. Who’s to say it wasn’t just his own hurt feelings making him feel that way? He was too close to this to be partial.

“Cap! C’mon!” Wasp calls to him, “We have to go”

After this he will get to the bottom of this, even if he has to make an ass of himself. He will pay Mr Stark a visit.

* * *

Tony tries pulling on his restraints once again, even though knows how fruitless the task was. But if there were any chance to get himself free and warn the Avengers, he needed to try. Hopefully before they fall into the AI’s trap.


End file.
